Rhinoplasty is the most common operation performed by the cosmetic surgeon. A large percentage of rhinoplasty patients wear eyeglasses framed or unframed whose weight is primarily supported by the nose bridge bearing against the bridge or nose pad of the eyeglasses. Because of the swelling that occurs along the bridge following surgery, the weight of the glasses against the swollen skin, which in its natural state is sensitive to pressure, can lead to redness, atrophy and also dents in the skin. The physical discomfort alone involved in wearing eyeglasses following surgery or injury often limits their use under these conditions.
Various methods have been employed to take pressure of the eyeglasses off the nose. One such technique is to apply tape around the eyeglass bridge and attach the tape to the forehead, thus raising the eyeglasses off the nose. This technique has been objectionable since it is unattractive, the perspiration produced by the skin loosens the tape and the eyeglasses slip down necessitating repetition of the procedure and, moreover, causes problems with the refractive error of the patient. Elevating the eyeglasses causes the patient to look below the optical centers of his lenses, producing a visual disturbance and vertical imbalance in his refractive error. This also produces an equilibrium disturbance and interferes with the performance of tasks. Another problem affects the older bifocal wearer who must look through the bottom or reading portion of his lenses, severely affecting distance vision.
With the elderly and others, where there is atrophy and thinness of the nasal bridge skin, the need for eyeglasses which will not contact the nasal bridge is apparent. The elderly have a specific problem in that the nasal skin thins out and tends to gravitate. The nasal pads of ordinary eyeglasses pull the lax skin downward on the bridge creating folds of skin that are cosmetically unattractive. Younger users often are concerned with the same problem.
The need for eliminating contact between the nose and the bridge of the eyeglasses also exists when the nasal pad area becomes inflamed due to the pads constant pressure and rubbing over the oily area. Holding the eyeglasses slightly away from the nose allows the irritated area to rest and still permits normal visual function for the patient. However, this can only be a temporary expedient.
A variety of attachments have been added to glasses for various purposes throughout the years. Techniques have been suggested which require use of adhesives and provide eyeglasses with abbreviated frames lacking the usual rearwardly extending arms which are normally placed on the ears adjacent the temples of the wearer. Such devices do not satisfy the presently felt need of separating the ordinary prescription eyeglasses from the nose while maintaining vertical alignment with respect to the wearer's vision. They also require that separate lenses be prepared for this particular purpose, a requirement which often is economically unacceptable. There is thus a substantial need for a very low cost device that will enable normal eyeglasses to be worn without disrupting a wearer's vision.